Summary Genomic techniques are revolutionizing the characterization of DNA alterations in cancer and their relation to different DNA repair mechanisms. The Computational Genomics Core provides a centralized structure to collect, analyzed and integrate data from all four projects. In addition to current already implemented computational pipelines, the core will develop new techniques that will be applied across projects, it will implement methods for data integration, provide quantitative training and advise in statistical questions.